mockingbird_lanefandomcom-20200213-history
Mockingbird Lane Press
Portia de Rossi - On Air with Ryan Seacrest "I have never seen anything like this in TV before. It’s so hard to describe, because I feel like saying it’s kind of like a ‘Harry Potter‘ movie. I mean, that’s kind of the brilliance of Bryan Singer, who did ‘Usual Suspects‘ and ‘X-Men.’ He’s brought something to TV that I think we’ve never seen before, It’s based on the original show ‘The Munsters,’ but it is a drama. So, it’s a little bit darker, a little bit creepier, we do kill people, but nicely and we have a good time doing it. It’s still in the spirit of the original, because it is essentially about family and parenting more than anything. The kid who’s a little different than the other kids and how do you successfully raise a werewolf. That’s our dilemma through the series." Mason Cook Interview - ClevverTV *''Mason Cook on playing Eddie Munster'' What did you do to prepare for the role of Eddie? Did you watch all the old episodes of “The Munsters”? "When my dad told me that this was a re-imagination of the 1960s TV series “The Munsters,” the first thing I said was, “I don’t want to see any episodes of the original because I don’t want it to change how I play the character of Eddie Munster. So, to prepare, I thought about how Eddie is really a lot like me – just a kid dealing with normal kid stuff like “fitting in.” What is your favorite thing about playing Eddie? "There are so many awesome things about being a part of “Mockingbird Lane” and playing Eddie Munster, it’s hard to say just one. But if I have to narrow it down to one thing I would say it’s that I got to play a WEREWOLF! It’s not everyday a 12-year old gets to play a role like that." Bryan Fuller - Film School Rejects * Bryan Fuller on Mockingbird Lane What about for Mockingbird Lane? How did that tie into the themes you’re interested in? "What I like about Mockingbird Lane and what I miss about Mockingbird Lane is that it was fun to write a functional family unit, and that these people were all connected. And it was kind of like they were disconnected from the rest of the world, but they were so connected to each other that it had this romantic quality of togetherness. As sort of the youngest child of five, it was satisfying creatively to write a family story that was coming from a completely different angle. I miss Mockingbird Lane. I would have loved to have travel in that world a bit longer." Did your thoughts change about the show after it didn’t get picked up? "Well, since it was a one-off and not a series, for me, I had plotted an entire season and had all of these arcs and these stories. So it lived on in my mind very clearly because I knew where everybody was going and I knew what stories were coming down the pike for each of those characters. I’m just sad that I don’t get to share it with an audience or with the cast that I loved." "What we aired was an incomplete pilot. It was missing three scenes. And so, it was frustrating on one hand because it wasn’t finished. There were two big Lily scenes where you really got to know who she was and what she was about. So, in my mind, when we were making it I was like, “Okay, well, when we go to series we will add those scenes and it will be a complete picture.” And then NBC was like, “Well, let’s air it as-is.” And it wasn’t finished. It wasn’t complete. I feel like even though we went on at eight o’clock on a Friday night, which is one of the worst time slots, and we got better ratings than everything on NBC except for The Voice and Revolution. We had better ratings than anything that’s been on Thursday night for a couple of years and did it with no advertising and with the curiosity of the brand and the reimagining of the brand. External Links *Exclusive: Mason Cook Talks ‘Mockingbird Lane’ - ClevverTV *Portia de Rossi talks ‘Mockingbird Lane’ and ‘Arrested Development’ on ‘Ellen' - Examiner * Bryan Fuller talks 'Munsters' reboot 'Mockingbird Lane' -- EXCLUSIVE PHOTO - EW.com * Munsters TV reboot Mockingbird Lane - DailyMail * Butch Patrick tells BRBTV about his visit to "Mockingbird Lane" - brbtv * Bryan Fuller Talks 'Munsters' Reboot 'Mockingbird Lane - The Hollywood Reporter Category:Mockingbird Lane Marketing